Dans un petit coin du DevonUn mariage trés attendu
by Hamelina
Summary: Dans ce petit coin de campagne ,dans une petite maison de guingois...on s'apprete à célébrer un mariage sorcier...toute la famille est réunis pour ce grand événement.....


Bon voilà un petit OS tout dégoulinant de guimauve pour les adorateurs de Ron et d'Hermione...(dont je suis)... Une fic un peu plus legere que les deux que je publie chaque semaine...j'espere que vous l'aimerez...de toute façon ,une petite review pour avoir votre avis ça me ferait tellement plaisir...tellement ...plaisir...bisouxxx à tous

* * *

Un petit coin du Devon s'éveille, tout nimbé de la lumière douce d'un soleil levant ,en ce matin d'été.

Un petit coin du Devon calme et serein…calme et serein ? Pas tout a fait !

Dans ce petit coin du Devon… un petit village Loutry st Chaspoule ,des chaumières endormies entourées d'une multitude de couleurs due à la profusion de fleurs qui croulent sur les fenêtres les balcons et les jardins.

Et un peu à l'écart, en montant vers la colline, derrière un rideau d'arbre cachée au yeux du monde, une petite maison toute de guingois.

On se demande comment elle tient debout la petite maison, on dirais une sorte de puzzle, des tas de morceaux différents y sont rattachés, comme si un architecte fou avait ajouté une petite pièce de temps en temps, au fur et à mesure que la famille qui habite là, s'agrandissait.

C'est en s'approchant de la petite maison que l'on s'aperçoit que ce petit coin du Devon n'est pas si calme que cela.

Un hurlement s'échappe d'une des fenêtres ouvertes, et tous les oiseaux du jardin, s'envolent effrayés.

« GINNY WEASLEY DESCENDS IMMEDIATEMENT ! »  
Une cavalcade se fait entendre dans l'escalier.

«QUOI ENCORE ! Qu'est est ce que j'ai fait ? »

« TA ROBE ! COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE ? »  
Grimace gênée de la ravissante rousse qui vient de dévaler l'escalier avec la délicatesse d'un régiment d'infanterie.  
« Hé bien ,je peux expliquer ça, maman ,voilà je la trouvais un peu …comment dire…nunuche…tu sais Fleur et moi on a pas vraiment les mêmes goûts, alors la robe qu'elle m'a 'gentiment' ramenée de Paris, je l'ai un peu… transformée »  
En face d'elle, la femme replète qu'elle vient d'appeler d'une voix suave « Maman »… Maman donc… fulmine et semble prête à exploser, les poings sur les hanches et ses yeux lançant des éclairs à sa progéniture.  
« TU L'AS MASSACREE ! »  
« Tu exagère toujours maman, tu va voir elle me va beaucoup mieux comme ça et puis Harry préfère la nouvelle version lui aussi »  
Elle coule vers sa mère un regard angélique, pensant que le seul nom du survivant va suffire à calmer Molly qui a toujours eu un faible pour lui.  
« Evidement qu'il la préfère, elle est plus courte de quarante centimètre et le décolleté ne doit rien laisser à l'imagination, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas déposée chez Mme Guipure ? »  
« Parce qu'elle t'aurais demandé à toi, comment il fallait faire les retouches et la robe… c'est moi qui la porte »  
Sa mère regarde désespérée, le petit bout de tissus vert émeraude qui se balance sur le cintre qu'elle tient à bout de bras. Une petite chose très sexy qui ne ressemble plus de près ou de loin à la ravissante robe longue ornée de dentelle que la jolie vélane avait rapporté de Paris.

Sale gamine, elle n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête.  
« Je peux la prendre maman ? »  
La mère hoche la tête un peu désespérée, elle pense que ce n'est que le début de la matinée et que ses monstres vont encore lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs avant la cérémonie.  
« Merci maman »  
La jeune fille plaque un gros baiser sur la joue de sa génitrice, et grimpe au galop les escaliers, avant d'être apostrophée par Molly.  
« Ginny ? Sont-ils réveillés là haut ? »  
« Hé bien lorsque je suis descendue ils dormaient tous… mais maintenant que tu as hurlé apres moi, aussi fort qu'un troll des montagnes… ils doivent tous faire la queue devant la porte de la salle de bain je pense » Et la jeune fille de s'enfuir en rigolant avant que sa mère ne pique une autre crise.

En remontant, elle croise sur sa route son frère préféré, le très grand, très roux et très nerveux Ronald. Elle s'étonne de le voir déjà debout.  
« Comment ce fait il, que toi le dormeur de service tu sois debout à l'aube ? »  
Regard étonné du jeune homme  
« Tu plaisante je pense ? »  
« J'en ai l'air ? Tu veux être le premier à enfiler ta jolie tenue de mariage ? »  
« Ben non… mais …en fait je crois que j'ai la trouille d'être en retard et …. »  
« Ron la cérémonie à lieu à trois heure de l'apres midi et il est à peine six heure trente du matin comment veux tu être en retard ? »  
« En fait je voulais prendre ma douche avant tout le monde… tu sais apres …Ils vont tous se lever et… les jumeaux, Fleur, enfin… tous quoi… »  
Devant le discours incohérent de son frère, la jolie rousse ne peut réprimer un large sourire.  
« Ecoute Ron je pense que tu devrais aller un peu te recoucher, là tu n'as pas les idées très claires »  
Le garçon lui lance un regard halluciné et lui répond que oui, il va peut être se recoucher un peu, et il entre dans la chambre de sa sœur qui le prend gentiment par la main pour le reconduire dans la sienne.

Elle pense, elle aussi que la journée va être longue, alors elle retourne s'allonger un peu, histoire d'avoir le teint frais pour cette fichue cérémonie que tout le monde attend depuis des mois.

Un crac sonore l'éveille à peine une heure apres qu'elle se fut recouchée.  
Elle se redresse d'un bond dans son lit, une tête, aussi brune qu'elle-même est rousse, émerge des couvertures du lit d'à coté.  
« Qui ce qui se passe ? »  
« Rien tu peux dormir encore, il est à peine dix heure »  
« HEIN ? »la jeune brune saute de son lit arrache sa robe de chambre du cintre à laquelle elle était accrochée et se précipite au rez de chaussé de la petite maison de guingois.

« Molly …dix heure …en retard…je… moi… »  
La femme regarde la jeune fille… l'air accablée.  
« STOP Hermione !tu n'es pas en retard il est sept heure trente du matin et nous avons tous… tout notre temps pour nous préparer »  
La jeune fille la contemple comme si elle venait de dire une énormité.  
« Pas en retard ? »  
« Non ma chérie, tu est beaucoup trop nerveuse, pourquoi croyais tu être en retard ? »  
La brune montre du doigt le plafond.  
« Ginny a dit qu'il était dix heure »  
La femme ne peut retenir un sourire, quelle chipie sa fille.  
« Tu sais comme Ginny est taquine, elle t'a fait une blague… tu la connais bien pourtant et tu sais qu'il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'elle dit »  
La brune fronce les sourcils et bredouille.  
« Je …oui mais… »  
« Non Hermione, il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu file te recoucher un peu et au passage tu dis à Ginny que tout à l'heure, j'aurais une petite explication avec elle »

La jeune femme remonte mollement les escaliers, en jetant des coups d'oeil derrière elle…Mais Molly veille au grain…et reste au pied de l'escalier jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai disparu au premier étage.

La brune entre dans la chambre qu'elle partage avec la rouquine .Elle s'affale sur son lit…dévisage son amie, et lui dit, l'air hagard.  
« C'était pas vrai, il est sept heure et demie… »  
Eclat de rire de sa compagne de chambre, qui se roule sur le coté en se tenant les côtes.  
« Tu devrais voir ta tête Mione …je ne t'ai jamais vu… aussi …bizarre »  
« Ta mère veux te parler quand tu te lèveras »  
Le rire de la jeune fille redouble.  
« Pas grave, ça valait le coup…dors un peu ma jolie… qu'on soit toutes les deux les plus belles pour le mariage du siècle »

Apres avoir sortit maintes… tartes, tourtes et autres quiches du four, la mère de famille se dit qu'il était temps pour elle, de préparer le petit déjeuner pour toute sa petite troupe.

A peine avait elle préparé de fumantes cafetières et théières, des pichets de jus de citrouilles frais ,des petits pains , des pancakes , des muffins et autres douceurs...qu'un grand crac se fait entendre et deux têtes,identiques et toute aussi rousses l'une que l'autre, se penchent pour l'embrasser affectueusement.  
« Alors maman quoi de neuf ?ils dorment tous comme des marmottes ? » dit un des jumeaux en se servant un pancake avec de la marmelade d'orange.  
« Fred laisse le petit déjeuner »  
Une claque sur la main lui fait lâcher son pancake.  
« Attends les autres ! Hé oui, ils dorment tous encore, je suis contente que Fleur se repose, elle est si nerveuse »  
« Ça, en ce moment elle est franchement pénible » dis George en récupérant subrepticement la crêpe de son frère.  
« Quand tout sera finit, elle redeviendra elle-même, toute les femmes réagissent comme ça à l'approche de ce genre d'événement. »  
« Pauvre Bill ! » murmure Fred et de rire de concert avec son jumeau  
« Non les garçons, votre frère est très heureux, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, il comprend la nervosité de Fleur »  
« Grand bien lui fasse… »

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »  
Les trois se retourne pour voir le Bill en question, qui descend nonchalamment l'escalier. Malgré les cicatrices qui balafrent son visage, il a toujours la même allure séduisante.

Ses frères se précipitent vers lui et le congratulent  
« Félicitation vieux frère, bientôt le grand jour, ça t'angoisse un peu j'espère ? »  
« Ben… pas vraiment …je suis juste …tellement …tellement… »  
Les jumeaux regardent médusés leur grand frère submergé par une émotion toute virile et qu'il ne contrôle pas.

« Heureux ? » ajoute sa mère en regardant tendrement son aîné .Il lui lance un regard reconnaissant et souffle  
« Oui »  
Elle l'enlace pour partager avec lui ce doux moment. Elle s'essuie les yeux avec un coin de son tablier et repart à ses occupations en lançant à la cantonade.  
« Allez y les garçons, prenez votre petit déjeuner, les autres ne vont pas tarder et vous devez avoir faim »

« Ben, nous on va peut être monter un peu » dit Georges l'air innocent  
« Ouais… monter un peu … » ajoute le deuxième en se dirigeant nonchalamment vers l'escalier.

Bill éclate de rire en les regardant monter.  
« Pauvre Ron !»  
Sa mère hausse les épaules et secoue la tête …la journée va être très…très longue.

Le grand roux est plongé dans un rêve…heu…cauchemar ou les chaussures qu'il doit mettre pour la cérémonie essaient de lui croquer les orteils. Ils se bat avec ses sal… de chaussures… quand un jet d'eau glacée vient lui inonder la figure et le reste du lit par la même occasion …Le double éclat de rire qu'il entend, ne laisse aucun doute au garçon, quand aux auteurs de la blague.  
Il jaillit de son lit avec une étonnante souplesse vu son gabarit. Furieux, il saisit le premier des jumeaux à sa portée et le plaque sur la courtepointe en patchwork, en le regardant d'un air menaçant.  
« Maintenant je suis obligé de te tuer Fred Weasley, tu en as conscience ? » gronde t il, tout en se mettant à cheval sur l'autre, pour le bloquer.  
L'autre garçon s'étouffe de rire.  
« J'ai gagné Fred… tu t'es fait avoir »  
Le Fred en question s'échine à se défaire de son petit frère plus grand, et bien plus fort que lui, en se tortillant pour lui faire lâcher prise.  
Celui ci tend la main vers son autre jumeau et ordonne.  
« George…Pichet ! »  
« NON GEORGE ! Je suis ton frère préféré non ? »  
« Désolé frérot mais Ron a l'avantage » et il tend le pichet remplit magiquement d'eau glacée à son grand… petit frère qui se fait un devoir de le verser tout doucement sur la tête du garçon, qui hurle comme un damné à cette douche improvisée. Enfin Ron lui rend sa liberté en éclatant de rire.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée ;  
« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici … Fred… George… » La jeune rousse se jette dans les bras de ses frères, non sans jeter un regard dégoûtée à la tête dégoulinante du jeune homme.  
« Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé Fred ? » Puis voyant le pichet toujours dans la main de Ron, elle éclate de rire, en comprenant ce qui vient de se passer.  
Fred hausse les épaules, méprisant.  
« Je suis une innocente victime et toi tu rigole » redoublement des rires de la jeune fille.  
« Toi ? Une innocente victime ?… Tu ne feras croire ça à personne…aussi innocent qu'un scrout à pétard est inoffensif… »

« LES ENFANTS !… PETIT DEJEUNER ! »

« Oups… maman commence à paniquer il faut y aller »

« Moi, je vais réveiller Hermione, je ne sais pas comment elle peut continuer à dormir avec le raffut que vous faites » et sur ses paroles, la jeune fille sort de la chambre.  
Un des jumeaux se retourne.  
« Et Harry …il est où ? »  
Dit-il en regardant le lit défait, à coté de celui de son petit frère.  
« Salle de bain… tu sais bien qu'il se méfie toujours de cette famille, depuis qu'il a du aller à une cérémonie sans avoir pu prendre sa douche. »

Dans la chambre des filles, Ginny essaie sans succès de réveiller son amie.  
« HERMIONE, IL EST NEUF HEURE »  
« … »  
Elle la secoue gentiment.  
« Mione ! »  
Pas de réaction de la part de la brune.  
« Bon, je vais dire à Ron que tu as changé d'avis… Tu ne viendras pas aujourd'hui ! »  
« NON ! »  
La tête couverte de boucles brunes surgit d'un amas de couverture.  
Gloussement de la rousse.  
« Je savais, que le doux nom de mon frère te ferait réagir »  
Elle lui sourit avec douceur.  
« Allez vient… nous devons prendre le petit déjeuner, nos douches, nous coiffer, nous maquiller et enfiler nos tenue de princesses »  
« Ben… la tienne, elle a plus du tout l'air d'une tenue de princesse » grogne la jeune endormie.  
« Mais si ! En tout cas mon prince la trouve très…sexy »  
« M'étonne pas, tous des pervers les garçons ! »  
« Allons, allons, ne joue pas les saintes nitouche, surtout quand on te voit lutiner ouvertement mon frère… »  
« Jamais fait un truc pareil…mauvaise langue » La jeune femme sourit dans le vague en pensant à son beau rouquin.  
« Hé hé… et là, tu penses à quoi avec ce sourire béat ? »  
« Te regarde pas …viens on va être en retard »

Après un petit déjeuner copieux, le joyeux bonjour d'Arthur Weasley les fait tous se retourner. Il est accompagné d'un couple d'âge moyen. La jeune Hermione se précipite.  
« Maman, papa…je suis si contente de vous voir »  
« Ma chérie » la mère d'Hermione enlace tendrement sa fille, pendant que son père sert la main de toutes les personnes présente.  
« Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là, tu va me coiffer hein ? Parce que mes cheveux… »Dit nerveusement la jeune fille en tortillant une de ses boucles entre son pouce et son index.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils seront très beau , je vais te faire la coiffure que tu désire » répond sa mère en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Molly.

« Les autres invités arrivent à quel heure ? »

« Les parents de Fleur ne devraient pas tarder, les autres arriveront juste avant la cérémonie »

« Mes parents doivent aller chercher Gabrielle avant de venir, ils seront donc là un peu plus tard que prévu, j'ai reçu un hibou tout à l'heure et j'ai oublié de vous prévenir Molly » dit la jeune Vélane d'un air désolé.

« Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie … tu devrais peut être aller te reposer encore un peu, tu es toute pâle » Fleur lui décoche un affectueux sourire.  
« Merci, mais je préfère me préparer, les filles et moi on va avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour les coiffures, le maquillage et tout le reste »  
Bill embrasse tendrement la jeune femme en lui soufflant « de toute façon, quoique tu fasses, tu seras merveilleuse » Elle le gratifie d'un tendre baiser en se levant de table.

« Je vais vous aider Molly » dit gentiment Mme Granger.  
« Ce n'est pas de refus Jane, il y a encore tant de chose à faire, j'ai peur que tout ne soit pas prêt à temps, et… »  
« Chut…Tu sais bien ma chérie que tu arrives toujours à finir ce que tu prévois, car tu es d'une redoutable efficacité pour organiser ce genre de cérémonie » dit Arthur en enlaçant tendrement sa femme qui le regarde émue.  
Et on voit beaucoup d'amour dans ce regard qu'ils échangent tous les deux.

« Je suis très impatiente d'assister à un mariage sorcier, c'est très émouvant je trouve, d'apres ce que m'a expliqué Hermione la cérémonie est très différente d'un mariage …Moldu » s'exclame Mme Granger.

Molly lui sourit gentiment et répond  
« Oui, très différent je crois… un mariage sorcier comporte des liens sacrés que nul ne peut défaire, c'est l'engagement de toute une vie, c'est pour cela que l'on impose aux jeunes sorciers une période de réflexion assez longue, pour qu'ils soient sûr de désirer profondément ce serment et qu'ils soient sûr de leurs sentiments … »

Tout le monde est pendu à ses lèvres. Ils sont tous conscients qu'ils vont assister à un événement exceptionnel.  
« Bon allez… filez faire vos toilettes, vu le nombre, nous aurons bien besoin de toute la matinée » ordonne Molly en tapant dans ses mains pour les faire lever.

Trois heures plus tard, Harry arrive dans la petite cuisine, agité, en chemise blanche, une cravate à la main …  
« Fred… où est Ron ? Je voudrais qu'il fasse mon nœud de cravate il n'y a que lui qui les réussisse à la perfection, je viens de fouiller tout le terrier et je ne le trouve »

« Je peux te le faire si tu veux… »  
Regard horrifié du survivant qui se défend aussitôt.  
« NON ! La dernière fois que tu me l'as proposé …tu avait mis un sort de glue perpétuelle et je ne sais quoi d'autre et j'ai du dormir avec ma cravate pendant une semaine, je n'ai même pas pu la découper … »  
Eclat de rire de l'autre garçon.  
«Ça c'est vrai, c'était plutôt réussi, d'ailleurs, nous avons vendu beaucoup de cravates Serreglotte après ça, un grand succès de la boutique… auquel tu as contribué… bien involontairement… »  
« Ouais…pour ça que j'ai pas confiance… » Grommelle le jeune homme.

« Ceci dit, je crois que Ron est dans le jardin, je l'ai vu sortir il y a un moment »  
« Merci Fred… »

Le jeune homme sort dans le petit jardin du Terrier, le traverse, passe derrière la haie et pénètre dans le grand champ qui le jouxte.

Il reste béat d'admiration devant le spectacle qui s'offre à lui, une arche, faite de quatre arceaux entrecroisés, et couverte de fleurs blanches, est dressée au milieu de la prairie, une douce lumière bleutée nimbe le périmètre autours de l'arche.  
C'est le lieu sacré où les futurs mariés vont devoir se tenir pour leur union.  
Personne, à part eux, ne peut y pénétrer, Une arche de mariage n'est consacrée que pour les futurs époux.

Plus loin de nombreuses tables, recouvertes de nappes immaculées et ornées elles aussi de bouquets blancs, sont prêtes à crouler sous les délicieux petits plats que Molly a préparés.

Dans un coin reculé, sous les arbres, il aperçoit son copain, appuyé contre le tronc d'un grand saule, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il se dirige vers lui mais le rouquin ne la remarque même pas…toujours isolée dans ses pensées.  
« Ron ! »  
Le jeune homme sursaute en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami.  
« Harry … »  
« Qu est ce que tu fais là Ron ? »  
« Je …réfléchissais… »  
« À quoi ? Tu vas bien ?... »  
Le garçon sourit…  
« Oui ça va… mais…tu vois… je pensais …un mariage c'est un événement…tellement sérieux …ça veut dire que nous devenons adultes non ? »  
Le brun réprime un sourire.  
« Oui Ron… nous devenons adultes…tu le regrettes… »  
« Non, je suis juste… »  
« Un peu nostalgique ? »  
« Quelque chose comme ça je crois… mais en même temps…enfin c'est très bizarre…»  
« En même temps tu es heureux ?...Je ressens la même chose tu sais… mais, dis toi que si nous avons grandi, nous sommes toujours pareil… Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny fidèles à eux même… »  
« Ouais c'est vrai…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…Tu veux peut être que je fasse ton nœud de cravate non ? » dis le rouquin en fixant le bout de tissu…  
« Ben …oui…Fred m'a bien proposé de le faire mais… »  
Ron éclate de rire.  
«Ça… la dernière fois, c'était pas vraiment une réussite… »  
« Viens maintenant Ron… tu n'es pas encore habillé et les filles doivent déjà être presque prête… »  
Le garçon roule des yeux effarés …  
« Merde ! Mais qu'est ce que je fous là moi ? »  
Et il part en courant vers la petite maison, en plantant là son copain, dont la cravate n'est toujours pas nouée.

Arrivé dans la petite maison, il monte les escaliers avec la toute la vitalité du gardien de Quidditch qu'il ne cessera jamais d'être. Sur le palier, il la voit qui entre dans la salle de bain, enroulée dans un peignoir blanc qui moule avec bonheur ses courbes généreuses, il sait qu'il ne doit pas… mais…  
« Mione … » Elle se retourne en entendant son nom chuchoté, et un sourire irradie son visage en voyant celui qui l'a appelé.  
« Ron … » Elle ne dit pas un mot de plus. Il la pousse doucement dans la salle de bain et referme la porte derrière eux.  
« Je voulais savoir…enfin… est ce que c'est bien ce tu veux ? »  
« Oui Ron !ne sois pas si peu sur de toi, tu sais bien que c'est ce que je désire le plus au monde »  
Il la prends dans ses bras et la serre tout contre lui, l'émotion étrangle sa voix.  
« J'ai tellement de chance…tellement…je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter …tout ça »  
Elle s'écarte légèrement, plonge dans ses yeux, se noie dans tout l'amour qu'elle y trouve, et lui murmure.  
« Moi, je pourrais te donner un bon millier de raisons, ton merveilleux courage, ta force de caractère, ta loyauté envers ceux que tu aimes, tes incroyables cheveux roux et tes yeux qui me font chavirer, ton foutu caractère de cochon, et la façon que tu as de m'embrasser dans le cou, là… juste derrière l'oreille et à laquelle je ne peux résister » Il rougit sous son regard mutin.  
« …Donnes moi tes mains Ron… » Elle le contemple…grave cette fois.  
« Laisses moi te regarder mon amour, je ne peux te dire avec des mots toutes les raisons qui me font accepter ta demande , si ce n'est que la chance… c'est moi qui l'ai eu… lorsque tu es tombé amoureux de moi »  
Les deux grand bras du garçon la rapproche de lui et il plaque sur ses lèvres, un fougueux et très exigeant baiser, auquel elle répond avec autant de d'ardeur.

Un petit peignoir blanc viendra rejoindre un grand jean et un tee-shirt orange sur le sol de la salle de bain.

Quatorze heure dans la petite maison de guingois.  
La tension est à son comble.  
La jeune Vélane, appelle nerveusement la maîtresse des lieux.  
« Molly… je n'arrive pas à me coiffer, je suis affreuse, et ma robe me grossit beaucoup, il faudrait l'arranger un peu, je suis toute boudinée »  
La femme lève les yeux au ciel, en réprimant un sourire.  
« Viens Fleur… nous allons arranger ta robe… »  
Elle prend sa baguette magique et, sous les yeux médusés de Mme Granger, elle ajuste avec un sort la robe, sur le joli corps de la vélane.  
«Voilà… tu es superbe comme ça …Ne sois pas nerveuse, ta robe te vas à merveille, et je ne veux rien faire à tes cheveux ils sont parfaits…regardes… »  
Elle tourne une grande psyché, mise dans la cuisine pour l'occasion, pour que la jeune femme s'admire. Cette dernière sourit satisfaite, et étreint tendrement Molly.  
« Merci, j'adore ce que vous avez fait…Je vais voir ou en est Gabrielle, la cérémonie ne va pas tarder » et dans un envol de ruban et de dentelle, elle monte l'escalier de toute la vitesse que lui permet sa robe longue et volantée.

Puis c'est George, un des jumeaux qui arrive fébrile dans la petite cuisine,sa baguette à la main, portant une très jolie tenue de cérémonie… mais…en chaussettes…il se mets à fouiller partout devant les deux femmes interloquées.  
« Tu as un problème George ? »  
«Ben…Je ne retrouve pas mes chaussures, Fred ou Harry les ont cachés et je ne peux pas mettre la main dessus… même avec un Accio … »  
Eclat de rire des deux femmes devant le jeune homme qui hausse les épaules, et leur lance un regard dégoûté.  
« Vois pas ce que ça a de drôle… »  
« Tu as raison… le fait que vous vous conduisiez comme des gamins est usant » soupire Molly en retrouvant son sérieux.  
« Mais, moi je n'y suis… »  
Un grand… BAOUM… retentit au milieu de la cuisine et la paire de chaussures du dit Georges atterrit au milieu de la table… manquant de briser un superbe vase orné de lys blancs.  
« HARRY ! FRED ! » C'est bien la première fois que Molly Weasley invective le survivant.  
Eclat de rire général au premier étage, elle hausse les épaules en signe d'abdication.

Une tête rousse apparaît alors en haut de l'escalier.  
« Maman ? Mme Granger ? »  
« Oui Ginny, qu'y a-t-il… encore ? »  
« Hé bien…c'est Hermione, Je crois qu'elle ne se sent pas bien »  
Les deux mères échange un regard inquiet.

« Pas grave, elle n'a qu'à se reposer… on lui racontera… » Ironise Georges, qui enfile ravi ses chaussures enfin retrouvées.

Personne ne répond à son sarcasme et les deux femmes se précipitent au premier étage.  
Elles retrouvent la jeune Ginevra sur le palier, bien embarrassée.  
« Où est elle Ginny ? »  
« Dans la salle de bain, elle ne veut pas m'ouvrir »  
« Pourquoi dis tu qu'elle ne se sent pas bien ? »  
« Parce que j'entend de drôles de bruits… et elle m'a juste dit de filer »

Mme Granger s'approche doucement de la porte et frappe avec discrétion.  
« Hermione, ma chérie, ça va ? »  
Un silence …puis.  
« Oui maman… très bien pourquoi ? »  
Des gloussements derrière la porte font froncer les sourcils de Molly…  
Elle s'approche à pas de loup.  
« RONALD WEASLEY ! Sort immédiatement de la salle de bain et file te préparer. »  
Après un moment…un cliquetis de verrou se fait entendre, et la porte s'ouvre sur un Ronald aux joues étonnamment rouges et aux lèvres gonflées…. Et… sur une Hermionne à peu près dans le même état.

Eclat de rire de la rousse qui se fait foudroyer du regard par les quatre autres.

Mme granger qui ne peut réprimer un sourire se pince les lèvres et se précipite sur sa fille.  
« Ma chérie il est temps que tu enfiles ta robe, tu vas être en retard »  
« Venez nous aider à nous habiller, Ginny et moi, et puis j'aimerai que tu disciplines un peu mes cheveux maman… allez viens avec moi cafteuse… » Dit elle en tirant l'autre jeune fille par le bras.  
Dans la chambre de la rouquine, les deux jeunes femmes revêtent leurs jolies tenues de mariage… sous les yeux attendris de leurs mères respectives.  
Avec moult singeries, Ginny joue la vamp dans la jolie robe verte qui lui va si bien… maintenant qu'elle l'a retouchée, la couleur émeraude en fait ressortir ses magnifiques cheveux roux.  
Elle se penche discrètement vers son amie et murmure  
« Tiens toi bien Potter ! J'arrive… »  
La brune étouffe un petit rire, malgré la nervosité ambiante.

Maintenant le moment est presque arrivé… la cérémonie doit avoir lieu dans un quart d'heure, les invités sont tous là ils se tiennent autours de l'arche, tout le monde est recueilli et ne souffle mot.  
La famille Weasley arrive petit à petit. Les jumeaux et leurs petites amies Angelina Johnson et Léna la petite vendeuse de leur boutique qui a fait succomber George ,ils sont superbes dans des tenues de sorcier dernier cris achetées pour l'occasion , Georges porte même une paire de chaussures… Charlie qui vient juste de transplaner de Roumanie et qui amène à son bras une ravissante jeune femme blonde et délicate qui est dévorée des yeux par Molly. Elle-même vient d'arriver au bras d'Arthur… ils sont très émus tous les deux.  
La plus jeune de la famille arrive au bras du survivant qui ne cesse de la contempler amoureusement.  
Toute la famille est présente ? Non… il manque Bill et sa jolie femme, la douce Fleur, les voici justement …Fleur soutient d'une main son ventre rond, qui annonce la venue toute proche d'un bébé dans le clan Weasley.  
Et maintenant il ne manque plus…qu'eux… les deux mariés, ceux pour qui toutes ces personnes se sont déplacées.

Lui arrive le premier, c'est la tradition. Très grand, très roux et très nerveux, c'est un jour si important…le plus important qu'il ai eu à vivre depuis qu'il est enfant. Mais en regardant l'Arche de mariage, son regard devient lumineux, le bleu limpide de ses yeux se remplit d'un… je ne sais quoi d'émotion… il entre dans le dôme et il se retourne pour fixer la maison... et tout le monde se retourne avec lui.

Et la voilà …ELLE …l'amour de toute sa vie …elle est magiquement belle, simplement vêtue d'un nuage de mousseline blanche ,ses longues boucles brunes ,disciplinées pour ce grand jour, lui tombant au milieu du dos…Une couronne de petite fleur blanche enceint son front, elle illumine toute l'assemblée.  
Elle marche sereine, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres …elle le fixe lui… elle ne voit que lui… les femme ne peuvent retenir une larme d'émotion en la voyant, elle entre dans l'arche, se met en face de lui et on peut voir tout l'amour qui rayonne de ces deux là.

L'arche se nimbe d'une lumière dorée maintenant qu'ils sont à l'intérieur.

La cérémonie peut commencer, chacun retient son souffle.

Il avance vers elle et lui saisit les mains avec douceur, de fins liens dorés flottent dans l'air, autours d'eux.  
Remus Lupin et Minerva mac Gonagall se placent, chacun d'un coté de l'arche, ils tiennent dans leur mains un parchemin enchanté celui de Remus concerne Ron et celui du professeur Mac Gonagall, Hermione.  
Ils psalmodient à tour de rôle, dans une langue très ancienne, les formules solennelles qui doivent unirent les deux jeunes gens. Ces incantations font partie de la magie de l'univers, elles racontent le concept de l'amour ultime qui doit les attacher à tout jamais. La force de leurs liens familiaux sera indéfectible et nul ne pourra les détruire.  
Chacun retient son souffle. L'atmosphère est recueillie, toute l'assemblée vibre, émue aux mots qui contiennent secrètement tant d'engagement, de protection, de dévouement non formulés.  
Les deux maîtres de cérémonie cessent maintenant de parler.  
Et les deux petites cordelettes sacrées qui ondoient autours des deux jeunes gens depuis le début de la cérémonie, enlacent leurs quatre poignets ensembles signe d'une union qui doit durer éternellement.  
Ils prononcent alors chacun leur tour d'une voix chargée d'émotion, leur serment d'alliance. Lui d'une voix grave et sûr, elle d'un ton doux et un peu tremblé.  
L'arche se nimbe à nouveau d'une lumière bleue, mais opaque cette fois ci qui les cache aux yeux de tous. Il se penche vers elle, et, leurs mains toujours enlacées par les liens, il l'embrasse très tendrement, elle le fixe, irradiant de bonheur et lui murmure.  
« Ca y est cette fois… c'est pour la vie Ron »  
Il hoche la tête, sans pouvoir lui répondre la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Et puis tout doucement la lumière décroît et finit par disparaître, tout le monde se précipite alors sur eux pour les féliciter. Ils sont emportés dans tourbillon de bras et de baisers. Chacun veut les serrer, leur dire un petit mot .Ils se cherchent du regard …

« Arrête mon vieux, elle est ta femme maintenant, alors, laisses la nous un petit peu … »rigole Harry en congratulant son ami, qui ne cesse de regarder par dessus son épaule pour l'apercevoir, elle.  
Le jeune homme rougit, mais ne peut détacher ses yeux, il est impatient de se retrouver seul avec sa femme, maintenant que la tension est retombée mais il sait qu'il va devoir la partager encore, toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit.

« RON… »Les deux jumeaux se jettent sur lui sans cérémonie, et lui frotte la tête pour le décoiffer …Il éclate de rire… même pas envie de se battre contre ces deux là, qui s'en étonnent aussitôt…  
«Tu as vu George, à peine marié et il a déjà perdu tout sa personnalité…Moi je ne me marierais jamais »  
« QU'EST-CE QUE J'ENTEND FRED WEASLEY ? » La jolie Angelina se plante devant lui, les poings sur les hanches et un air furieux que démentent ses yeux rieurs.  
« Heu… rien chérie…une blague idiote » Le jeune marié, l'autre jumeau et Harry éclatent de rire devant son air penaud.  
« Je crois qu'Angelina t'as déjà mâté non ? »Glisse Ron à son frère aîné qui le foudroie du regard.

Leur jolie rouquine de sœur, qui vient tout juste de lâcher sa meilleure amie, se précipite sur leur petit groupe.  
« Allez venez, maman voudrait que tout le monde se desaltére et que Ron fasse son discours de jeune marié…ensuite nous pourrons faire un partie de Quidditch avant le dîner… »  
Regard horrifié du Ron en question.  
« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de discours ?on ne m'en a jamais parlé »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'aider…on est deux maintenant » En entend la voix, il se retourne et voit son rêve qui lui parle, il entend la musique de ses mots et lui répond doucement.  
« Pour moi, il y a longtemps que nous sommes deux Mione »

Maintenant nous allons nous faire discret et les laisser jouir en famille de cette journée merveilleuse, nous allons quitter ce petit coin du Devon qui a vécut une journée plutôt agitée et riche en émotions.

Et ,nous allons surtout, laisser les deux jeunes mariés, profiter de leur bonheur tout neuf.

Il n'ont pas besoin d'un oeil extérieur qui les contemple, car c'est bien connu… les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire.


End file.
